


Prompt: #4 “Stay in bed…”

by scamvnder



Category: AC3 - Fandom, Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed III - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder





	Prompt: #4 “Stay in bed…”

You sat up in bed, scanning the room for your clothing. Stockings on the desk, dress on the floor. The first sounds of night could be heard, crickets something of a background noise now. You needed to leave, not that you wanted to. Getting caught here, however, wasn’t optimal. 

Being found in the same bed with the Grandmaster of the Templar Order was certainly something that would be frowned upon, especially if you happened to belong to a certain Creed that fought the man you were sleeping with. 

You thought you were being sneaky enough, but when an arm encircled your waist, you felt your body stiffen. 

“Shit.” 

You turned your head just in time to see grey eyes staring up at you, blinking tiredly. You desperately wanted to stay, and you were certain that if he asked you to stay, you’d do exactly that. 

“What are you doing?…” His voice was muffled by the pillow his head was resting on, but you heard him fine enough. 

“Leaving,” you replied. You didn’t make any move to shake him off, and the warmth his body was emitting made you want to curl against him. 

He huffed, burying his face in the pillow, obviously displeased with your answer. He took a deep breath and turned to face you again, a little more alert than he was before. 

“Stay in bed.” It wasn’t a command or a plea. He wasn’t going to make you stay if you didn’t want to. He knew the dangers of having you here. 

But there those words were. 

Your resolve crumbled, and you laid down next to him, tucking yourself against his side.


End file.
